


Lucky in Brotherhood

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: Lucky in Love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, Keith and Lance have a minor fight, Lance gets drunk and embarrasses his brother, Lance leaves for college, M/M, a glimpse at the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: Keith and Lance's relationship in the eyes of Lance's younger brother.





	Lucky in Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different for this part! Enjoy!

Axel remembered the first time he heard Lotor's name. It was when Lance came home with a hickey on his neck. At that stage, Axel didn't know what the red splodges were or what they meant, but he knew they must not have been a good thing because  _boy_  did mama yell at him for that until he fessed up a name; _Lotor._

Axel had liked Lotor, he was cool, tall and athletic. He played football, even tossed the ball with Axel in the backyard the second time he came over (the first time he sat awkwardly on the couch while Marco and Ronnie grilled him). He had taught Axel loads of stuff, ruffled his hair and praised him for when he did something good. Without him, Axel wouldn't have gotten Captain for his own football team at school. Axel looked up to Lotor. He was a cool guy.

So, when Lance came home sobbing after their breakup it was a bit of a shock to the system.

_"He - he kissed someone else."_

And Axel may have only been 13, but he could hear the heartbreak in Lance's throat and his own chest ached a little for his brother.

Lance had been quiet for the next few weeks, but Axel could occasionally hear him crying in his room or in the shower. The walls were thin.

Then, after a little while Lance stopped crying. Began smiling and was going back into his old self again.

He assumed that had something to do with Keith.

Axel first heard Keith's name after their first day back at school the year of his final year in middle school and Lance's Junior year.

"You'll never believe who I saw!" He seethed to Ronnie, throwing his bag on the floor.

"Who?"

" _Keith,"_ Lance spat the name out, voice was drowned in venom.

"Not ringing many bells Lancey," Ronnie mused as she stitched through the material of a dress that belonged to Flory's doll.

"We were in the same music class as kids! He was a jerk. Thought he was better than everyone else," Lance huffed. Ronnie hummed like she cared, but all her attention was focused on the miniature dress in front of her.

"And how was that little reunion?" she asked.

"Annoying. He didn't even remember me!"

"It  _was_  ten years ago. Maybe you should let it go."

"Never, I hope I never have to talk to that guy again."

This obviously didn't turn out to be the case, because a few months later Lance was blushing and informing his family that he and Keith were dating. 

At first, Axel didn't know quite what to think about Keith. The guy was so different to Lotor it was almost jarring. Everything from looks, to personality. He had a motorbike though, that was cool. Keith spent more time with the family than Lotor did. Always stayed for dinner when invited, played with Flory, made fun of Lance with Zoey, laughed with Ronnie and helped mama in the kitchen occasionally. Axel didn't accept him entirely until Keith secretly took him on his motorbike without Lance or his mama knowing. 

It was exhilarating.

So yeah, Keith's pretty cool.

Plus, he made his brother happy. 

*     *     *

Axel McClain's first week at Montgomery high had been great. He had easily slipped into a friendship group, with a mixture of his friends from middle school and new friends he had met along the way. It had been fun so far, moving into a new school with new people and stuff.  

What he hadn't expected was for so many people to already know who he was.

"McClain?" A guy in the football team asked when Axel rocked up to tryouts.

"Yeah, Axel McClain," he said.

"As in Lance baby bro?" the guy asked, grin growing on his face. Axel nodded, beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea to confirm the information. "That's cool dude, me and Lance are buddies, name's Rolo by the way. I'm Captain of the Football team this year."

Axel wondered if Lance met Rolo through Lotor.

That wasn't the end of it. There was an older girl, asking if he was related to Lance. Axel's friends all stared at her wide eyed, and if Axel was honest he was the same. It wasn't every day you have hot Senior girl asking what your name was with a wink.

When Axel had asked Lance about it he chuckled fondly and said ' _Nyma'._

Another thing about attending Montgomery high was it was kinda weird seeing Lance and Keith around school. Axel thought he had seen enough of them at home, being Keith was  _always_  over. Not that Axel really minded. It would be totally fine, he couldn't care less about Lance and Keith holding hands down the school hall. Didn't care that he saw them playing footsies under the cafeteria table. 

What he really wished he didn't have to witness Lance throwing himself at Keith and sticking his tongue down his throat at the Montgomery Welcome back high party.

Axel could almost gag. He looked away and covered his eyes with his hands, hoping the problem would go away or get out of his sight. He prayed none of his friends saw his brother furiously making out against the wall in the corner of the room. They'd give him shit for that for sure. 

His first high school party was going to be tarnished by that imagine, forever burned into his head.

"This stuff tastes like crap!" Marcus spat out, pulling a disgusted face as he put down the red solo cup.

"What was it?" Liam asked, peering into the cup. He took a sniff and scrunched up his nose. "Beer?" Axel's a little surprised, Marcus's mum would have a heart attack if she knew he was drinking beer.

"I think so? It tastes shit, can't believe people like that stuff."

"Nobody really  _likes_  beer," Chloe insisted. She's one of the new girls they come across this week. She was friends with Fi, who Axel has known since they were eight. "They like getting drunk."

"Surely there is better stuff to drink than this to get drunk?" Marcus asked hopefully, rubbing his teeth along his tongue, trying to scrape the taste off. Chloe shrugged.

"Got no clue, I've been restricted to fizzy drinks tonight." she huffed, then smirked, looking Axel's way. "You should get your brother to come over to list his favourite drinks!" she insisted, eyes sparkling with heart eyes. Axel narrowed his.

"I'd rather not."

"Come on! He's so  _hot!"_ Chloe insisted, making Fi and even Laurel giggle. Axel rolled his eyes.

Axel didn't get the big deal about his brother. But apparently the girls (especially Chloe) loved him. They'd giggle and swoon and sit close to the stage at Voltron cafe. If only they knew he was a fucking loser who cried at sad TV commercials and was obsessed with tomato sauce with ham on toast.    

"Isn't he like, gay or something?" one of the other new guys -Hayden- asked.

"Bi," Axel corrected. On instinct, his eyes glance over to where he last saw Lance. He was still by the wall, but luckily for Axel, he wasn't making out with Keith. They were laughing about something though. Lance looked a little too giggly and uneven on his feet to be considered sober. Keith took the cup from his hand and placed it on a nearby table.

Axel turned back to look at his friends, who had already started a new conversation. He raised his red solo cup to his mouth and sipped. It was only coke, because like  _hell_  he was risking not being allowed to come to any more parties. He just had to follow each and every rule set by his mama. 

The rules were simple.

  1. Stay with a friend at all times
  2. No drinking alcohol
  3. No smoking, or drugs
  4. Don't get in anyone's car
  5. Don't run in the streets



Lance had also warned him this party could get pretty wild and was best idea to just sit back and watch everyone get wrecked. Apparently, he couldn't follow his own advice. 

Axel didn't really care about the non-drinking part, he just wanted to experience what the big deal about these high school parties was all about.

All he cared about was that he got to hang out with his friends, make new ones, chat with Laurel.

He looked to the girl, her dark hair was cut into a bob, and smile sweet as she laughed at jokes other people made. She was quiet, didn't really have much to say, or maybe was a little afraid to speak out.

"What is  _that!"_ the shrill of a voice behind Axel made him jump. He and his friends looked towards the voice and Axel internally groaned at the sight of his brother. Lance look at him jaw slacked and pink cheeked. He's wasted. "Is that  _alcohol?"_  Lance gaped in disbelief, pointing to the red cup Axel was holding.

"It's coke-" Lance gasped before Axel could finish his sentence.

" _Cocaine_?" His friends all went into a muffled laughter.

"No Lance. It's Coca-Cola." Axel grumbled, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Lance put a hand to his heart and breathed in relief.

"Thank god, mama would've killed you."

"Take your own advice, you reek of booze," Axel growled.

"I'm allowed. I'm a senior," Lance gloated. He looked around and noticed for the first time that Axel wasn't alone. A dumb, drunk smile spread across his face. "Are these your friends?" He asked, taking his seat right next to Axel, almost sitting on him in the process. "Hi, friends!" Lance waved, looking around the group. "I'm Lance and I'm Axel way cooler, smart, more talented older brother,"

Chloe and Fi grinned like they had just won the lottery, while Laurel looked to Axel and smiled sympathetically.

"Lance, where's Keith?" Axel asked. Hopefully mentioning Keith would make him want to leave and go find him. Lance paused, looking over his shoulder and gasped.

"Oh fuck, I lost my boyfriend." Lance looked like he was contemplating something, but instead he shrugged it off. "Oh well, he's a big boy. He'll find me eventually. Introduce me to your buddies!"

Reluctantly, Axel did just that, once he did, of course Chloe had to open her big mouth.

"Lance! We were talking about what was the best type of alcohol. What's your favourite thing to drink?" she asked, leaning across, closer and curious. It was a flirtatious movement that made Axel want to gag a little (a lot). Lance obviously went onto a ramble, completely unaffected. 

"Guys, the best shit is mixing vodka with like, juice and cordial. But you guys are too small to be getting drunk," Lance reminded them in the end. How responsible. "Plus, bad shit happens when you drink. Here's a word of advice form Lancey-Lance. Don't go crazy at the Montgomery Welcome Back High parties, alright? Bad shit happens every year at this thing. Last year, my ex cheated on me. Not Keith, 'nother boy," Lance slurred. "Keith's hot. Even if he has a fucking mullet. I love that mullet," he added on, mainly to himself in drunken gibber. Everyone in the circle laughed at Lance's obviously drunk antics, except Axel of course. He groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"How have you been liking your first Montgomery welcome back High party?" Lance asked around the group, all nodding and telling them of the fun stuff they did. "Aw sweet! What about you? Having fun tiny little human?" Lance asked Laurel, who flushed. Laurel was short and next to Lance she looked like an elementary school kid.

Her eyes widened at being addressed, and she nodded.

"That's awesome! You guys are fun. I like your friends Axel." Lance grinned. Axel was going to  _kill_  sober Lance. He looked at the almost full cup of beer that Marcus had and pointed. "Okay, whose is that?" Lance asked.

"It was mine. Doesn't taste good," Marcus explained. Lance nodded wisely.

"Can I drink it?" He asked.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you, I consider this a service since you're too young to be drinking. Now watch me chug this and learn," he said, before standing up to grab it. He dipped his head backwards and proceeded to drink the whole thing. Everyone watched wide eyed, the boys cheering him on as he did. Mama would kill him. Once he finished, Lance bowed.

"Lance?" When Keith's voice came and Axel wanted to praise the Heavens. Axel looked over his shoulder at Keith with pleading eyes. Keith looked mainly sober, brow raised at Axel's expression.

"Hey, hot stuff!" Lance grinned, swaying with a giggle on his lips. "I have made Freshman friends. Aren't they adorable?" Keith looked down to Axel.

"He being annoying?"

"Very."

Keith huffed.

"Alright, come on Lance. Let's leave Axel alone." Lance pouted at the suggestion. Keith grumbled something under his breath to himself. "Lance, let's go."

Lance crossed his arms, mischievous grin on his face.

"Nope." Axel's friends all laughed quietly. Keith raised his brows, looking at Axel's brother challenging.

"Lance," Keith growled.

"One condition!" Lance insisted, raising a finger. Keith closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then opened them again.

"What?"

Lance grinned, then raised his closed fist to his mouth, then proceeded to do a few pumping motions near his open mouth, all the while pressing his tongue against the inside of his gum, making his cheek puff out.

Axel's friends burst out into hysterics, except for Axel and Laurel. Axel was groaning, wanting to put bleach in his eyes, while Laurel was leaning towards him, asking what it meant.

"You don't wanna know," Axel grumbled in response, face a deep, hot red. He really did not need to see his brother do that, like ever...

"Jesus Lance," Keith grumbled, stepping around the couch to grab him. Lance screeched and began to make a run for it. Keith grabbed him before he could get far enough and flung Lance over his shoulder. That surprised Axel, he lifted him like it was effortless. "I'm gonna take this asshole now." Keith grumbled, then looked to Axel apologetically. Axel struggled to meet his eyes.

" _Dude_ , put me down I'm gonna throw up!" Lance giggled hysterically, grabbing at Keith's jacket to stop himself from falling. Keith ignored him.

"I'll take him now so you can hang out with your friends," Keith paused. "He's gonna crash in about ten minutes anyway and need a nap."

"Wooo yes take me to bed Keithy," Lance giggled. Keith went red while Axel's stomach churned. His friends thought it was hilarious though.  _Assholes._

"I'll see you later. Don't worry, I've got him." Keith promised Axel. Axel looked up at Keith. Axel had no doubt he'd look after him. Keith was a good guy after all.

"Yeah, okay," he said simply. Keith nodded a farewell to the rest of Axel's friends and spun around. When turned around, Lance came back into view, still slung over Keith's shoulder.

"Bye Axel! Bye Axel's friends!" he said and waved his goodbye. His friends laughed and waved, while Axel shook his head in anguish.

When they went out eyesight, his friends all burst into another round of laughter.

Axel could've died of embarrassment, right there and then.

He was going to  _kill_  Lance tomorrow.

*     *     *

Axel remembered one day he was sitting in his room, scrolling through his phone when he heard the escalation of voices in the next room. It was Lance's room, and he had Keith visiting. For a second Axel panicked and thought they were doing...  _something_. But then Axel heard the way the way Lance's voice got a little louder.

"You can't  _do_  that Keith!"

Keith's voice was muffled by the wall in between them.

"No, we're not doing that! I don't care how far it is you can't just quit at the cafe to follow me!"

There was more murmuring from Keith, slightly louder. 

"You are not throwing it away for me!"

"I'd find another job, it's not that difficult Lance!" 

Axel flinched, angry shouting Keith sounded far more intimidating than angry Lance. 

"You love the cafe!"

"I love you more  _idiot!"_

"Don't use that word against me,  _he_ always used to do that! I'm trying to do what's best for  _you!"_

There was a pause of silence and then a little more murmuring. 

Axel now felt like he was intruding on whatever the hell this conversation is about, so he slipped out of his bedroom with the intent of going downstairs to where the rest of his family were. As he closed his door Lance's swung open.

"Go home and cool off. You're not going to listen to me when you're like this." Lance's voice sounded tired and irritable.

"Lance-" but the door was already closing in Keith's face. The guy groaned and slammed his forehead against the door, groaning again in despair. 

"Umm..." Axel trailed off awkwardly. Keith looked up, obviously just realising his presence. He cleared his throat as he stood up straight.

"Oh, uh... Hey Axel." This guy could be pretty awkward. Keith scratched the back of his neck, glancing back to Lance's door.

"You shouldn't bother waiting outside his door," Axel told Keith. "He's super petty."

Keith nodded and ran a hand down his face and then through his hair.

"Want a milkshake?" Axel asked. "I can get Ronnie to make you one, she's the best... after Lance of course."

Keith chuckled slightly. 

"Yeah sure, why not."

They ended up playing Mario Kart after having having a milkshake. Axel began to like Keith a little more. He's quiet, but witty and doesn't treat Axel like he was a child. 

They continued this on for an hour until Lance walked downstairs, balking as he spotted Keith on the couch.

"What are you still doing here?" Lance asked, not sounding necessarily angry, just surprised.

"Playing Mario Kart," Keith supplied without looking away from the screen.

"We also had a milkshake," Axel added on.

Lance nodded and seated himself next to Keith, murmuring a quiet apology. Keith tilted his head away from the screen and said something quietly to Lance before looking back to the screen to continue the race.

Axel and Keith finished their round with Lance having his chin on top of Keith's shoulder.

And it seems all is forgiven, so he doesn't bother asking questions.

*     *    *

"Okay, so you're the big brother in the house now, you know what that means?" 

"Gotta beat up any boys who go near Ronnie, Zoey and Flory," Axel said the practiced words out.

"Or?"

"Call you to beat them up."

"Or?"

"Call Marco or Luis to beat them up," Axel rolled his eyes. Lance grinned and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm gonna miss you buddy."

"I'm not dying Lance. No one is dying. You're moving away for college." Axel reminded him, which just made Lance hug him tighter, squeezing his ribs together. "Ow, Lance."

"Lance, he'll start to turn purple if you don't let go." At hearing Keith's voice Lance pulled back, sad pout on his face. He turned to look at Keith who had finished putting their stuff in his car. Axel gave him a thankful look. "Guess I'll see you later Axel, don't worry I'll make sure your brother doesn't die." Lance made an offended noise.

Axel smiled. He had no doubt that Keith would.

Keith was a good guy. He had taught Axel the basics of how to ride a motorbike (he was still trying to convince his mama to let him get his license) always played video games with him even if Lance wasn't home and taught him how to play the drums.

He was a good guy and Axel was glad his brother had found someone who clearly adored him. Lance, although overdramatic and loud, was a good brother. Maybe even his favourite brother, not that he'd tell Marco and Luis that.

Keith raised his fist for Axel to bump. Lance scoffed and pushed them together.

"Oh just hug you weirdos!" He snapped which made Keith laugh. Although he didn't pull back and gave Axel a hug. 

He hoped that Keith would stick around.

*     *     *

It was Christmas and Axel and Keith were at the age where they could both enjoy a beer together. Keith's hair was longer, and Axel's was shorter. Axel had graduated from college by this stage and Keith and Lance were well into their careers. They'd only just moved back to their home town a few weeks ago, buying a house near the beach and park and everything. The most surprising thing for Axel though was that there was more than one bedroom. There were  _multiple_  bedrooms. It was pretty freaking domestic, but they were happy.

"How's Marmora City?" Keith asked Axel. Axel had moved there for college and had been staying there with his girlfriend in a shitty little apartment that he loved.

"Good. I got promoted the other day."

"Nice," Keith smiled as they overlooked the rest of the family. Lance was bickering with Flory with something along the lines of _'you have a date? No you do not!'_ and Axel's nieces and nephews were running around the place like crazy with bubbles. 

"Hey Axel, fair warning," Keith started pulling him out of the view of his family. "Next time you see Lance and I, we're probably going to be engaged." He said it casually, like he hadn't dropped a massive bomb on Axel.

"Probably?" Axel asked.

"Depends on if your brother says yes."

"He will. He didn't just buy a big fancy house with you for the heck of it," Axel insisted making Keith snicker, small smile on his face as he watched Lance. 

"I suppose you're right."

"Looks like I'm going to be getting a new brother then, huh?" Axel said. Keith turned to look at him with an amused expression.

"I think I've been your brother for a while now, you don't need a ring and a paper slip to decide that," Keith told him and Axel smiled a little more as he thought back on all the years. 

"Yeah, I guess so."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was only supposed to be the party scene but I thought it would be cute to add a little more! I hope you enjoyed!! <3 <3


End file.
